This invention relates to a cooler shroud mounted to the heat exchanger of a liquid-cooled internal-combustion engine.
A liquid-cooled internal-combustion engine is shown in German Patent DE-AS No.25 05 563 having a heat exchanger at which a cooler shroud is fastened. The cooler shroud surrounds a fan driven on the side of the internal-combustion engine. This arrangement has the disadvantage that a disassembly of the cooler shroud is not possible without first removing the heat exchanger.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a cooler shroud of the initially mentioned type in such a way that in narrow space conditions a fast disassembly and removal of the cooler shroud and of the fan ring is Possible without the removing of adjacent components.
This and other objectives are achieved by providing an apparatus mounted to a heat exchanger of a liquid-cooled internal combustion engine comprising a cooler shroud detachably mounted to the heat exchanger, with at least one flange on its outer circumference, the flange having a slot; and a fan ring with a corresponding flange having a locking means which is inserted into the slot for fastening the fan ring and the cooler shroud by relative movement of the fan ring to the cooler shroud.
Other embodiments provide for the locking means to prevent relative rotation of the cooler shroud and the fan ring to be located on the cooler shroud, with the slots for receiving the locking means located in the fan ring.
The cooler shroud according to the invention has the advantage that, for motor vehicles with a short space between the front of the internal-combustion engine and the cooling arrangement, a disassembly of the cooler shroud and of the fan ring is possible without the dismantling of other engine parts. This facilitates the accessibility to the front of the internal-combustion engine for necessary maintenance and repair work In addition, a visual check of the periphery of the internal-combustion engine can be carried out more easily.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings, which show for purposes of illustration only, embodiments constructed in accordance with the present invention.